Taken For the Highest Bidder
by Witchyalex
Summary: Lily hates James, James Loves lily.Can a charity night ball change every thing for Lily and James and their friends.Can James afford to lose Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Summary Lily hates James, James Love lily can charity night ball that will change every thing for Lily and James and Friends Can James afford to lose Lily.

**It all J K Rs not mine it's not fair**

**Please I am dyslexic and it is my first story so yes my spelling and grammar is well not very good. But if you could point out which bit you found wrong I will do my best to correct it.**

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 1**

Dear Miss L Evans

_Congratulations on making it to your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to inform you that you have been personally selected to become Head Girl for the following school term. Enclosed you will find a list of instructions to be given to the prefects aboard the Hogwarts Express will leave on September 1from King cross station from Platform _9 ¾

_I hope this letter finds you well, and again, congratulations._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

A shiny gold badge with a large letters "HG" fell onto my desk. I stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Dumbledore had chosen me to be Head Girl.

Wow I can't believe it I am going to be head girl, Well I did I am suspicion I might be

Once I finished jump up down on my bed. I saw another letter came for me.

Dear Lily

I am so looking forward to going back to Hogwarts again. I can't believe it, it's our finale year. I hope Weasley is going to ask me out this year. I am starting to think he dose like me. Anyway have you got head girl letter yet I know you will get it. Of course you are always top of the class.

See you at _Platform _9 ¾

Love From

Molly

Molly My best friend though all the years at Hogwarts. We meet on Hogwarts express, we sat together ever since. We stuck together like glue she more like my sister. Well a nice sister not mentioning any names P.E.T.U.N.I.A!

She absolutely loves Arthur Paul Weasley, Arthur is very sweet, he is not bad looking it's just only he seems to be more indested in muggle stuff like plugs, batters, socks that kind of thing. So I am trying to get them together but it's not easy as they are both shy as each other.

Oh yeah I nearly forgot for minute James Potter. I hate him. He drives me up the wall he has a big pig of head I every time I see him its

"Go out with me lily please"

And I will say

"No go killer yourself please"

Not in so many words but you get the idea.

"Lily hurry up or we'll be late and you'll miss the train."  
"I'll be down in a minute. I just have to put a few things in my trunk then I'll drag it down the stairs."

When Lily got back down the stairs her dad said, "We are so proud of you for making Head Girl and doing so well in school."

"Thank dad, we had better get going though," Lily said as she hugged her dad.

"Petunia are you coming?" Lily's Dad Greffy said

"NO!"

"I really wish you would come with us. You're not going to see your sister until Christmas."Lily mum Sarah Asked

"That's fine mom, really," Lily said Thanking God she not coming to see her off.

"Alright then, Lily love go get in the car."

**At The Potter mansion**

"James dear, Sirius sweetie, come on we are going to be late" A woman with fiery red hair and charming Blue eyes shouting upstairs.

"Coming Mom" said a very sleepy Sirius

"Sirius dear, will get James up please" Said James's Mama calling to him.

"Okay, will do" Sirius thinking some idea to get James up

"AAAAAHHhhhhh! Sirius what the Hell" James Jumping up from his bed

"Ahhh,Ahhh" Sirius Laughing his head off for throwing two buckets of freezing cold water over James and his bed.

"Why the hell did you that for" James shaking from the cold

"Your mum told me to get you up" Sirius trying to explain while still giggling

"Well it wasn't called for, I was having a lovely dream about…." James trying to recall his dream.

"About Lily" said Sirius sounding like it he'd heard all before?

"Come on Boys, Breakfast"

"Coming mum" shouted the boys.

The boys came running downstairs to wonderful smells of breakfast.

"Smells great mum" said James

"Sweetie, why are you all wet" asked Mrs.Pottter

"Well….." James thinking of what to say

"Go back upstairs and finish your shower this time, dear"

"But mom….."

Sirius started to giggle again at James dripping on the carpet.

"No buts, James Potter, upstairs now, or no breakfast"

"Alright… I am going"

After breakfast the boys came downstairs with their trunks ready to climb in the car. They headed off towards the train station for the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 2**

**A Board the Hogwarts Express**

Lily and her parent's walk thru the barrier and ended up on Platform 9 ¾ where they were greeted by of Lily's best friend.

"Lily, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans and how are you today?"  
"Just fine Molly, how Arthur" Sarah Said

"I don't know I hope this is the year he asks me out" Molly said hopefully

"Now we better must be going or we'll miss the train. Bye mum, bye dad. I love you and I will see you at Christmas," Lily said giving her parents a big hug.

"Yeah see you soon Mr. and Mrs. Evans" Molly chiming in

"By the way Lily and have fun and don't forget to owl us" Sarah said.

"I won't mum," with that Lily and Molly got on the train and found an empty compartment.

The girls had just got settled, when they heard, "Here's a compartment with just enough room for us."

_No not Potter and Black, why can't they sit somewhere else?_ Lily thought to herself.

"Well hello ladies, aren't you two looking beautiful today," Sirius said as he entered the compartment and sat down beside Lily and put his arm around her.

"Sod off Black," Lily said while moving his arm.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Remus asked as he down beside Molly

Molly smiled and said, "Great, me Lily went to beach I meet these cute guys"

The last person to enter was James. "What guys" He took the last remaining seat, which just happened to be across from Lily.

"I am just Joking, James, But you seen the look on your face" Molly trying not laugh

"Hi Lily, How are you?" James asked

"What do you want, Potter?" growled Lily at him

"Nothing Lily, Just asking how you are" James said sweetly.

"I am fine thank you Potter! I am Head Girl this year, so you and your friends better watch out" Lily said with warning tone in her voice.

"I must be going." James saying as he walked out the door.

"Where did he go? Molly asked.

"Oh I have to go to the Head's compartment, are you coming Remus?" Asked Lily

Remus chuckled and said, "Lily, I'm not Head Boy."

"Your not head boy?"

"Nope I am not."

"I wonder who is then. I guess I will find out in a couple of minutes. Molly, Remus, I will see you two at the prefects meeting in 10 minutes," Lily said as she walked out the door.

"What do you think her reactions going to be when she finds out who the Head Boy is?" Peter said.

Sirius said, "She'll probably kill him."

"I think not probably she will kill him" Molly said

**Head's compartment**

Lily was about to enter the Head's compartment when she heard someone rambling on and on. So she decided to listen for a couple minutes.

"Lily, I know I have been a git…no…Lily, I know how much of a arrogant toe rag…no…Lily please just give me a chance please…no… that sounded desperate…wait I am desperate…Lily I know you hate me…" James was rambling on when Lily walked in.

"James I don't hate you, I just don't like how you treat others."

"How much did you hear?" James asked slightly flushed. James was too busy being embarrassed to realize that Lily just called him James instead of his surname.

"Just 'Lily I know you hate me'," she lied.

"Oh ok," James let out a sigh.

"But what are you doing in the Head's compartment; I thought only the Head Boy and Girl could get in

"I'm Head Boy"

"WHAT!"

"YOUR HEAD BOY!"

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!"

"And before you ask how I don't know I just got the letter and badge in the mail. Lily I promise to stay away from you as much as possible so your last year won't suck," James said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I need to sit down before I fall down" as she sat down

"Would you like glass of water, I'll get you one" then with flick of his wand a glass stood on the table in front of Lily.

"Thank you, James" as he sat down to next to Lily

Wow did she really say my name not my surname she might start warming up to me after all this time James thought,

"Look Lily I know is must be bit of shock but I know we could be great team, What with your brains and my…."

"Do I have any choice in the matter" Lily said trying to drink the water while she still shaking from shock.

"I don't think so" James said smiling

"We could actually try being friends" Lily said try not to laugh

"It not bad idea, we could try to get on" James said hopefully

"Alright then friends it is" Lily said

James eagerly grabbed Lily's hand and said, "James Steven Potter, Head Boy, nice to meet you"

Lily giggled and said, "Lily Elisabeth Evans, Head Girl. Nice to meet you too, Okay formalities aside, let's go to talk to the prefects"


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 3**

**After the prefects meeting **

"Well I think that went well, don't you" Lily Said

"Yeah it didn't go to bad. We had better get changed into our robes because we are going to be arriving soon." Asked James

"James we need to patrol the corridors when we have finished changing." Lily said smiling.

"Okay Lily I will meet you outside the Head's compartment in fifteen minutes." James said smiling too

"Sounds good to me," Lily said and the girl left to get changed in the Head's compartment.

_Maybe this friendship thing wasn't such bad idea after all Lily thought_.

**Hogwarts**

An hour later they arrived at Hogwarts. Lily and James where greeted by Professor McGonagall. "Congratulations on making Head Boy and Head Girl you two."

"Thank you Professor," the two chimed in.

"Okay I'm only here to ask you something. Do you two think you could organize a dance for charity bidding in two weeks?"  
James and Lily looked at each other and smiled. Lily then said, "Of course Professor. I say lets' make it a casual dance so that even first years can come."  
"Okay sounds good. I will inform the Headmaster at once. See you both at the feast," McGonagall said before she disappeared.

"So two weeks to plan a dance, it's going to be a lot of work," Lily said.

"But we can do it," James assured her.

**Great Hall**

James and Lily walk into the Great Hall, and sat with their friends. As perusal Dumbledore made his usual beginning of term announcements. And of course the sorting of first years to.

At that moment I looked over at Lily's direction out of habit I guess, and was surprised to see that she was looking at me too. I immediately expected her to scowl at me when I waved and smiled at her but instead she surprised me even more by returning the smile. Wait a minute, was this the same girl who yelled at me earlier, or was this a different Lily? As soon as I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes she turned away and continued her conversation with Molly. That was strange. Just then Sirius poked me hard on the ribs to get my attention.

"So Prongs, what do you think about going out to the Forbidden Forest next full moon?"

"Sounds good Padfoot."

"Are you alright Prongs, you're acting a bit strange," Peter asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine Moony, just tired," I lied.

"If you say so," he responded.

Sirius then went on about some new spot in the Forbidden Forest we hadn't yet explored while Peter praised the idea, but I really wasn't listening. Lily Evans was still on my mind. I noticed that Remus was studying me, and I quickly shook all thoughts of the beautiful red-head out of my mind and dove into the conversation.

"Now I would like to introduce our Head Students Head Boy, James Potter and Head Girl Lily Evans, please stand and recognized" he said his eyes twinkling. The hall shook with clapping and yelling. James stood up and winked at a few girls that blew kisses at him.

Lily stood up and smiled shyly. Molly poked her and Lily laughed showing her genuine smile. Dumbledore held up and hand silencing the hall in seconds. He cleared his throat once more and said

"Oh and Miss Evans, Mr. Potter would you both kindly meet me after the feast? I would like to start our year with a meeting?

"Finally there is going to be a charity beginning year ball in two weeks. I'm sure you are all hungry so let the feast begin."

"So James, dose you being Head Boy mean no more pranks?" Frank asked.

"Of course not, we will just have to cut them down a bit," James said smiling

After The Great feast all the student part from two when to the dormitories.

Professor Dumbledore was a tall older man with lengthy silver beard and hair covered by a cap. He wore half moon spectacles that perched on his long crooked nose. He has twinkling blue eyes that were complemented nicely by his robes

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans Congratulations on making Head Boy and Head Girl you two I am sure you both do a good Job, Oh I almost forgot to tell you. The head boy and girl will be sharing a dorm, with your own bedrooms of course. It is also tradition at this school to have you two be on good terms. Your password for the moment is Nargals, but that can be changed, it's on the 6th floor corridor behind the pictures of the Swan Princess and Gallant Knight. Goodnight. You two "He added and with a wave of his hand went off.

Good Night Professor," the two chimed in.

James was in delight that he would be practically living with Lily

**Sometime later...**

Lily and James stood in front of the portraits.

"Don't you think we should change password to something more us" James Asked

"Like what, or dare I not ask" She took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, we are the new Head Student's and we would like to get into our common room," James said to the portrait.

"Why of course, but first what are your names, houses, and the password?"

"I'm James Potter, and this is Lily Evans we are both Gryffindors and the password is Nargals But we would like to change it to true love conquers all."

"Alright it has been changed, you may go now."

"Thank you," James said as the two of them entered.

The large portrait swung open and they climbed inside. The first room they went into was the common room. Lily looked around and saw a sight. The fire place was blazing and there was two chairs, a couch, and a coffee table in front of the couch all around it. There was a desk made for two over by the window.

On each end of the common room there was a door, the one to the left had 'Lily Evans, Head Girl' on the door in sliver letters, and the one to the left had 'James Potter, Head Boy' in the same but gold letters.

Lily's room was beautiful she had a smooth wooden floors and purple walls. A king sized poster bed fitted with iliac sheets and pillows with light purple hanging. On one side of the bed was a small desk with picture of her family. At the foot of the bed was her trunk and with the pet carrier containing little grey cat. Lily smiled as she let him out and lifted him out, giving him a big hug as he purred at her.

"And who that" James staring a very cute cat

"Oh this is Jerry my cat, have you never meet him"

"No how long have you had him" James asked

"Since first year, my Dad bought him me for my birthday for getting into Hogwarts" Lily still stroking Jerry

"I didn't know you had a cat, I learn something new about you everyday" James smiling at her loving at her making Lily blush bright pink.

"Wow look at my view, I can see Forbidden Forest from here." Lily said to change the subject.

"Cool, look at that, I am going to see my room" said James walking to the other door.

James opened his door revealing his room. It had the same wooden floors as Lily's and light green walls. A king sized poster bed it was complete with dark green curtains and light green pillows and sheets.

"This is nice in here, lovely room" Lily asking while staring at his bed.

They each spotted another door, and went in. It was an huge bathroom with a grand bathtub and shower, 2 sinks were on the marble counter below a long mirror. Lily saw James come in and headed towards the common room.

Lily went back into the common room and sat on the couch gazing around, a few moments later James came in and sat on the couch beside her.

"It's so beautiful," Lily said as her eyes continued to wander around the common room.

"Not as beautiful as you," James said starring longingly at Lily.

There was a long awkward silence. It went on and on until Lily felt as if she would scream if someone didn't say something.

"So...this is a nice place" James said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is..." Lily said very sure. This was one of the most civilized conversations they ever had without fighting.

Lily walked to her door and before going into her room she turned and said, "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight Lily," James replied and walked into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 4**

**A Dream**

He led her to his room. Shut the door. Turn down the lights; leave just illumination so he could watch her porcine face see what pleased her when he torched her. Undress her slowly. God, yes very slowly, one garment at time. Then she tried to shield herself from him.

"Lily, he said softly, sweetheart, don't. Let me look at you you're so beautiful, Lily any man would give his soul to see you like this."

"Alright be gentle please"

"Shh "he's said" I won't hurt you I'll never hurt you.

Then she finally relaxed when he taken he hand, kissed her palm then bought it up to his chest, let her feel his skin, let her feel his heart beat for her

"Oh Potter!"

"Oh Mr. James Potter, Wake up were going to be late!"

James sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. Reach for his glasses on the desk, and then he realized where he was. Hogwarts. He looked over at the alarm clock. 9.30 am he sighed angrily. At he would never be able to back to sleep now!

"Alright Liziy, I coming" James talking back to door.

"Liziy, I am not Liziy it Lily thank you very much"

"Oh I don't be long please" Lily shouting at his door.

"Sorry Lily" James said to the locked door try to find his tie

"Oh I am going to down I am not waiting here all morning" walking to the porate hole

"Lily, wait I coming, oh where hells my wand gone now" shouting at himself

**The Great Hall 20 minutes Later **

James walked past a group of four year girls and they started to giggles behind me.

"Girls are really weird bizarre." James sat down next to Peter at the Gryffindor table and he gave me a questioning look upon looking up at me.

"You look happy this morning Prongs. Is there something wrong?" remus said

"No Moony, nothing at all, Part from I had this dream about"

"Don't tell us, Lily" they both said

"How did you know" James Started with mouth open

"James, you always Dream about Lily" Peter said sound bit annoyed

Sirius walking towards Gryffindor table with a very satisfied look on his face.

"Good Morning my fellow Gryffindors!" Sirius shouting at the top of his voice standing on the table at the end of the table

"Mr. Black will please get down from there" shouted Professor McGonagall

"Yes of course my sweet, any thing you say" Sirius blowing a kiss to McGonagall and the rest of the girls staring giggling at him

Mr. Black you will server detention at end of the day" Professor McGonagall said sternly

"Morning Padfoot," James smiling at his best friend as came walking toward them

"Morning my dear Prongs, Moony, and of course wormtail." Sirius said sarcastically Peter smiling ear to ear.

Just then Professor McGonagall began passing out time tables for the term groans coming from the entire Gryffindor table. Part from a Red hair Beauty sat with her friends smiling happy at the schedules in front of her

"Wow I have potions first then charms, what have you got Molly" Lily nearly jumping in the air

"I have nearly same as you part from muggles studies on Wednesday afternoons" said Molly

"Great we can sit next to each other again" said very happy Lily

James looked down at his own schedule and immediately grimaced; double potions first thing in the morning followed by charms

"Morning Potter, How is the head boy this fine morning" said smiling ginger head

James Look behind him there stood

"Morning Weasley, I am fine thanks and how is the ginger head is morning, Still trying to ask Molls out" James smiling at his childhood friend

"Keep your voice down J, she only over there sat next to Lils" said Arthur sitting next to James keeping his voice to bear whisper

"Why Haven't you asked her out yet, you been trying for years" James said whispering too

"I not sure she likes me the way I like her, any way she probley laugh in my face if I ask her out" said a very shy Arthur

"Look Weasel you got be brave or you never get any where far, how do think I get anywhere if I wasn't brave" said confident Padfoot

"It alright for you, you got the looks and smarts you probley pick up girls like sweet in a sweet shop" still whispering Wesley

"Well thank you Weasel it very nice of you to say so" Sirius grinning like cat

"Sirius that is not helping him now is it" said James very calmly

"What we need is something that makes her notice him" said moony

"Hey I got idea, and brilliant and it will work"

"Dare we ask what Padfood" breathing in deep reamus

"Look Weasel meet us at lunch time on Quidditch field" said Sirius keeping the plan to himself

"Alright I do anything to get her to like me" said Wesley

"Come on were going to late, and Lily get on James being head boy for being late" said Remus

"Yeah I don't want that I have only just manage get into her good books" said James

"How the Yell did you manage that Prongs" said Padfoot following the others to class


	5. Chapter 5

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 5**

**Lunch Time **

The sun was at the peak of the sky of crisp autumn day. The Marauders and Wesley were on the Quidditch Pitch

"I can't do that, I scared of Flying, No I can't" said very scary looking Arthur.

"Why it's easy a kid could do it" said Padfoot hoving on browed James's broomstick

"Padfoot, Arthur can't do that he's petrified of flying he's always been like it, and he isn't going to change over night I've known him for years" said James agreeing with weasley

"All he has to do is fly to Molls and land next to her and ask her out. It always works for me Girl love a Quidditch star" Padfoot still hovering in middle air on James favoutie and only broomstick since that accident in four year

"Yeah and he is not like you Sirius he is bound to fall off he can't fly look at him he shaking like leave, and we are only talking about it, What is he going to be like on the broom" Remus looking at very terrified Arthur.

"Thanks Moony he's full of confidence now" said Sirius folding arms into his chest now looking grumpy.

"Maybe there is easer way for Arthur, and not so scary for him to attempt it" Remus said trying calm down Sirius. Peter between the two watching as if has was at tennis match and gigging like school girl.

"I know leave it with us Arthur, and we will think of something for you, come on were going to be late for lessons" said James Trying to bring order back to his friends.

**Later that Night Head common room**

"Alright nearly Finished" Lily said exhausted as she flopped down on the couch

"I knew we could do it if we well worked together" James said flopping down beside her

"And you were right" Lily saying smiling nearly into girl giggle smile.

"Alright then the charity ball will be next Saturday night at 8:00pm until when ever"

"James with been though this it has to finish at midnight, it can't be alnight" Lily starting to get angry

"Why it be cool, don't you think" James hoping

"Potter! It can't be, it has to midnight for all the students it is not just our year coming you know" Lily shouting at him.

"Okay, next Saturday night at 8:00pm _until Midnight_" he said sadly

"Casual dress no uniforms" Lily said trying to stay calm

"YES the students going to love that Part" James nearly jumping of the couch

"Potter, stop intuping me please, I mean James"

"I'm sorry Evans I mean Lily" James said sarcastically

"Dinner at 9:00pm"

"I hope they don't forget some butter bears" James said licking his lips

"James Please I trying to write it down, Professor Dumbledore will not be happy that we've forgot something"

"I don't think we have Lily, Now I think we should get to bed, we do have to get up early" James said while yawing and stretching his arms up in the air

"Why do have to get up early, Potter" Lily said

"So we can put up the posters up for the ball, that what you said Lily"

"Oh right yes, Good night James I see you in the morning" Lily walking to her room

"Goodnight Lily" James walking to his room "Hey Lily." Coming back out of his room

"Yes, James?"

"Will you… oh never mind….See you in the morning Lily" James mental hitting himself

"Alright…. Good night James" Lily said walking into her room

_You James Potter are Idiot that was the prefect time to ask her to the ball and you blew it way._

Talking and hitting himself on the head with palm of his hand. As walk slowly into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 6**

Lily and I were also getting along surprisingly well up to that point. I had not showed off or hexed anyone in front of her and she seemed happy about it. She only yelled at me once for putting a Quidditch practice before Head meetings, but that was necessary.

Quidditch practices were going well all my team mates return from Last year I couldn't have been more excited, about our match with Slytherin, I was once again captain to the Gryffindor team. What luck I am having this year, Head boy and Captain and friends with Lily Evans.

**Quidditch match**

The game was going well I think, I am not that good at watching it. Just it scars me to watch him do them very brave and tricky moves with that broom of his. I was Praying he knows what he doing. The score was Gryffindor 50 Slytherin 10. When I last looked the problem was that someone was distracting me from watching not that I wanted to watch the Match It just I promised James I would.

"So do you think Lily, Lily, LILY?" Molly asking loudly

"mmmm…What Molly…What were you saying" Lily said coming back down to earth

"Lily you haven't listen single word, I have said I have you" Molly said loudly

"I am sorry Molly, what were you saying" Lily trying to apologize to Molly

"I was saying so do you think dose he like me or not"

"Who?"

"WHO, ARTHER WEASLEY WHO LESS" Molly really angry now

Everyone look Lily's and Molly's way "Sorry" Molly said to the people looking at them

"I am sorry Molly, I know who you mean I was just teasing with you" Lily giggling

"Well, what do you think?" Molly said

"I don't know Molly I'll think of something for you, I promise, now let's watch the game"

"What matter with you?" Molly asking

"Nothing" Lily Hoped the Molly might not press the subject.

"mmmm…. I am saying nothing…. It just you never like Quidditch and you've ever paid and attention to it"

"Well…"

"_He's caught the snitch! Gryffindor Wins!_"said the common tator

"woooow! Wooo, yeah!" said the crowd

Just then they all heard a loud bang coming towards the game.

"Oooooooooohhhhh" said the crowd

Someone fell from out of the air hundred feet then hit the ground with loud thump and laid in lump in the grass.

"_James Potter has fell hundred feet to the ground I hope he's ok_" the common tator

"Oh no Molly, James" Lily running for the stairs down toward the pitch

_Oh God Let him be okay please let be him be okay_ Lily saying to herself as she ran to the lump laid on the ground.

"James,"

"Wake up, James, Please"

"James"

He open his eyes and said "Lily, sweetheart" then blank out again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 7**

**Hospital Wing**

The afternoon sun was setting thought the hospital window and a messy haired boy opened his eyes.

"Hey looks who's up"

"Hi Mate, How do you feel" said Sirius with some concern for his best mate.

"Alright I think" James said still a bit sluggish trying to reach for his glasses on the desk beside him.

"What happen, you fell really badly, James" Remus said while passing James's glasses to him.

"I don't know all I remember was going for the goal with the ball, when…..oh I remember now it was Malfoy he hit with my broom his wand. I can't believe it, why did I see it" James trying to sit up in bed with not much look.

"Lucius Malfoy, I knew you two shouldn't tease him" said concerned looking Remus.

"He's a Slytherin what do you expect, he as nearly as good as snivellus is for tease as you call it" said Sirius.

"Oh bet we didn't win ether did we" James thinking about the match.

"Yeah we did!" said Wormtail nearly jumping off his chair.

"Wow I can't believe it, I knew I picked the right seeker for the Job, that Frank is brilliant" James sit up in the bed smiling.

"Yeah we started celebrating then we heard big whack, then we saw Evans running for the Lump laying on the pitch" said Sirius sounding very dramatic

"Oh yeah, she came running for out to see you on the pitch" Lupin agreeing with Sirius.

"She actually looked very worried, and I think actually saw some tears in her eyes as they carried you off" Said Sirius sounding very excited for his mate.

"She stayed here for most of the week, while you out of it" said Peter charming in afterwards.

"Wow, she was really here" asked James with the smile growing bigger by the minute

"Oh but she look really tired, so we told her to go a rest" said Rumus.

"But She wasn't very happy about it, was she, Padfoot" Wormtail trying to keep in the conversation.

"Really! Wow I can't believe it" James feeling a lot better, and smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe, she starting to like you Prongs" Sirius on the staring to laugh.

"Yeah, I really hope so, I really do like her, you know" James getting really excited.

"We Know!" the all charmed in.

"Come on Boys, let the lad rest, he's been though a lot. You come back later at visiting hours, off you go now" Said very strict looking Madam Pomfrey. As she came over to check on her patient.

"Alright were going, see later Prongs mate" said very sad Sirius.

"Yeah thanks Padfoot " James said while doing high five with Sirius.

"See you soon James, you're be back on feet in no time, I am sure of it" said Rumus

"Thanks Moony, I promise I won't miss next month" James looking very sad for missing it.

"Bye James" said Peter following the others out the room.

"Bye Peter" said a very sleepy James Potter, who fell to sleep soon after. Dreaming his beloved Lily Evans.

**Later on after visiting hours **

Tap, Tap at the door

"Who could be that be now" said Madam Pomfrey going for the door.

As she open the door who told there but no other than Head Girl Lily Evans

"Miss Evans, what are you doing here, what I have I told you, you need rest"

"I want to see him…. Please" Lily said sadly

"Miss Evans, it is past Visiting hours it is against rules" said Madam Pomfrey nearly shouting at her

This of course woke James up, and he heard the commotion and sat up in bed

"I want to see him, he's Head boy and I am Head girl and he's my friend please" Lily almost begging to come in

"Lily what you doing here" James trying to shout at Lily while trying to see her

"James" Lily shouting too.

"Mr. Potter you and why are you not a sleep" said a very angry Madam Pomfrey

"I want to talk to him I couldn't a visiting hours because you said he was sleeping, Now Please can I see him" Lily getting very mad.

"Oh alright only five minutes though" said very tired nurse.

"Thanks Pomfrey, now Lily what are you doing here" said James smiling at Lily.

"I am sorry, I had to see you, How are you James, are you okay, cause you did fall more than hundred feet from the ground" said a very worried Lily

"Okay, Okay one Question at time Please, and yes I am fine, and few bumps and bruises but nothing I can't handle" Said James still smiling and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen

"Oh I am Glad you feeling better, I was a bit worried about you" Lily smiling at James too.

"How are you then?" James showing concern for her

"I am fine, I think" Lily still looking at him

"Wait minute who's been doing patrols with you" James thinking

"Well……." Lily being shy now.

"Lily you haven't, you shouldn't done it on your own it not safe" James feeling his strength returning.

"I was fine… Really….."

"What if something happen to you, I couldn't have lived with myself if any thing did happen" said James.

"Really" Lily said whispering

"Yes of course, Lily I care about what happens to you, I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you" James said smiling at her

"Oh…..I care about you too…..James" Lily's smile returning

"Come on you two Head girl or Head boy you should be in bed" said Madam Pomfrey

"Alright I am going" Said Lily sound very tired.

"Good night Lily" said James very sad that she was leaving him alone.

"Good night James" said Lily before bending down and kissing his cheek.

"Come on Miss Evans" said Pomfrey standing near the door ready to lock it

"Sleep well Potter" Lily said walk toward the door

"Sleep well too Evans" Said a smiling at her.

She was gone. Madam Pomfrey Lock the door and James touch his cheek were she kisses him and was sure that Lily was starting to like him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 8**

James Potter was out of Hospital, and doing well. Lily and James where going from friends to best friends by the days going by. Even to the point where Lily was having Lunch with James and the Marauders.

So when Lily suggesting to Professor Dumbledore to have the day off before the charity ball. Just to go Hogsmade so the students could get their robes and dresses. Even James was surprised how she'd changed he thought work and Lily when together, but she defiantly was changing even Sirius and Rumus commented on it.

Even more surprising Dumbledore greed with Lily to have the day off. His exacta words were "Yes Miss Evans I think it brilliant idea, so the student can get ready and be relaxed for the ball"

**The Day before the ball**

The Day before the ball the cold winter winds were coming in and blowing the autumn leaves every where. Two girls were walking back with tired feet from hogmade spending most of the morning in clothes shop looking for the most prefect dress.

"I think I like the other dress better, what do think? Lily, Lily, LILY!" Molly asked

"Oh I am sorry Molly" Lily again coming back down to earth.

"Okay Lily what the matter with you" Molly Asking her friend

"It's….."

"Don't tell me its nothing this time. You're my best friend I know when something is bothering you."

"Well." Lily said trying to hide her feelings from her best friend, finding it very difficult as Molly knowing her better than she knew herself.

"I know what it is .Don't tell me, your in love with James Potter" Molly guessing

"How did you know?" Lily very surprised Molly knew about James she though she hiding her feeling quite well.

"You mean I am right. Oh my God you love him" Molly with mouth wide open.

"You mean you just guessed it" Lily very horrified at her friend.

"Wow this is huge, I can't believe it, I had my suspicions, but wow, Lily you dark horse"

"Molly you can't tell him, or anyone else." Lily trying to whisper so that anyone walking past might not hear them.

"I wondered why you been up is space all the time" Molly asking

"Yeah I guess so"

"So you love James Potter then" Molly try to stop giggling.

"Molly, Keep you're voice down someone might hear you" Lily looking everywhere for someone around them.

"Lily I think he knows something and of course the rest of Hogwarts knows something"

Molly trying to control her giggles

"What!" Lily sounding shocked

"Lily you can't go running like mad woman, onto the Quidditch pitch to see him, and someone not seeing you especially at game" Molly smiling at her friend.

"Well…. Really"

"Yes, and it great you love Potter, I am sure he love you too"

"I am not sure any more, he stopped asking me out so I can't say yes" Lily thinking out loud.

"Oh I see, well you said you hated him, more than once" molly putting a friendly arm round Lily.

"I know I did, I wish I could take it back" Lily starting to cry.

"Oh Lily don' worry, if he ask you to the dance, you will know won't you. If he dose or not" said Molly

"Oh Molly" asking very tear full Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 9**

**The night of the Ball**

The whole of Hogwarts was excited. The night of the charity ball, and everyone was getting ready expect one Lily Evans.

**7.45 pm**

"Lily, are you coming, were going to be late." James shouting though Lily's locked door.

"I am coming in bit," sounding very tearful.

"Are you alright Lily?"

"I fine!!!" Lily shouting thought the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs then, bye Lily" James said not wanting to leave her.

He was gone, and Lily continued to cry on her bed not even dressed in her grown yet.

_I knew he didn't love me any more, I have pushed him away though Lily._

"Hey Copper, wow, do you look nice." James asking walking out of the room

"Hi Potter, where's Lily" Molly wondering why they weren't together.

"Oh she in her room, she said she be a minute. I don't believe her I think something might be matter with her." James said sadly.

"Don't worry James, I sort her out, now could you let me in" said Molly.

"Yeah, of course I will"

James said the password, and let Molly into their common room.

"Thanks Potter, I can handle it from here" Molly said to James with a smile.

"Alright Copper, see you later" James walking out the door, and down to the Great Hall to see his mates.

"Lily" said Molly talking to the locked door.

"Go away Potter!!!" Lily shouting back

"Lily, it's me Molly" asking Molly to the door

"Molly" said Lily sounding all tearful

"Lily sweetie let me in please"

"Is he there with you, Molly?" said Lily shaking at the door.

"No honey, he gone downstairs it just me and you. Now please let me in Lily" Molly begging the door.

All of sudden the door opened and there stood Lily in her pink top and purple pajamas shorts, with massacre running down her eyes, and a sniffle noise, hugging her cat Jerry.

"You look nice Molls" said very tearful Lily.

"Rrrrr, sweetheart" Molly giving her friend a big hug.

"Sweetheart" said Lily before busting in tears again all over Molly

"What's matter, come on sit down you tell me" guiding Lily to the couch.

"He called me sweetheart before he blanked out" said Lily finding it hard to talk

"What do you mean Lily" asking Molly before conjuring two mugs of chocolate with her wand.

"Well I ran down to see him, I though he was going to die, I told him to wake up, then he open his eyes them lovely chocolate melting brown eyes of his and then looked at me and said "Lily sweetheart" before blanking out again.

"Oh I see" said Molly.

"I never though of anything else since that moment, we connected" Said Lily staring in to space.

"Oh Lily" Molly giving Lily a hug

"I did what you said wait for him to ask me to the ball but he hasn't and now he doesn't love me" Lily said before starting to busting into tears again.

"I thought you hated James" thinking out loud Molly

"Well he's growing on me, and I never said I hated him."

"Lily, you are silly" Molly starting to giggle.

"How you mean Molls" Lily looking at Molly as if she gone mad.

"Don't you see, Lily James is going to buy you at the auction tonight I saw him with a big money bag just now" said confident Molly

"Really" Lily wiping her eyes

"Yes I am sure of it he will want to surprise you by buying you"

"Are you sure Molly?" asking Lily.

"Yes Lily, now give me a smile" said Molly looking at her friend.

"Okay then" Lily showing a small smile on her face.

"Alright then, lets get you ready, we are already late as it is" Molly standing up and pulling Lily into her room, giving her dress.

"Okay give me 5 minutes I'll be ready" Lily running into the bathroom.

"Right, I'll tidy these cups." Molly said going back into the common room.

**8:00pm**

"Wow Lily you look gorgeous, you're going to knock James out." Molly said while staring at Lily's dress, which was simple off the shoulder in cream white with sparkle.

"That the idea anyway" said Lily feeling whole lot better.

"Well come on then" asked Molly heading for the door.

"Oh I can't forget this now, can I" Lily reaching for her Head girl badge, and giving it quick wipe.

"Oh Molly, Thanks" Lily smiling.

"Your welcome sweetie" Molly returning the smile

_I wonder how did I ever coped without her thought Lily_ as she walked down to the Great Hall with her best friend.

Molly and Lily made it just in time for Professor Dumbledore to open the Great Hall doors.

"Welcome to our Charity Ball, Please remember all the money raised to night will go to the orphanage for young witches and wizards" said Professor Dumbledore standing to address the students.

"Alright everyone lets go in shall we" said Professor Dumbledore opening the doors to the Great Halls. Everyone gasped with wide open mouths including Dumbledore.

The Great Hall was stunning it had been transformed. The walls were conjured as waterfalls cascading down them. And the dance floor was set as Frozen Lake that sparked sliver. On each table in ice blue, set for 10 people were white swans swimming around the middle, with crystal campaign glasses that tinkled in the soft light of fairies playing in the magical bewitched slivery midnight starry sky.

"Wow you and Lily did great Job prongs" said Sirius sounding very impressed.

"Thanks padfoot, I came up with the swans, Lily did the rest" said James Following the students into the Great Hall.

**Great Hall**

"Welcome to our Charity Ball everyone, I would like to thank our Head boy and Girl Mr. James Potter and Miss. Lily Evans for doing wonderful job at decorating and organizing the this ball"

Everyone chapped and cheered

"Alright then this how the auction well take place. Professor McGonagall will lead year seven girls out into the back room of the Great Hall. They will be called out aphetically to stand here under auction and won by the highest bidder. That wizard will be aloud to dance with that witch tonight. Please remember this all for charity"

Everyone chapped again.

"Alright, then Professor McGonagall please will you lead the ladies to the back room please so the bidding can start place" said Dumbledore asking McGonagall

"Come on then, ladies follow me please." asking McGonagall as she stood up and walked towards the back door of the Great Hall.

The seven year girls got up and followed Professor McGonagall out. Lily and Molly were one of the last ones to go. Lily looked behind her and saw James winked at her. _Maybe he dose love me I hope he wins me thought Lily. _She retuned the winked and a smile as she carried walking with the others girls.

"Wesley, I have had idea" Said James sitting next to him and of course the Marauders.

"What J, what's you're idea" said a scared Arthur.

"You're going to dance with Molly tonight." said a very confident James.

"How….? I can't afford her, she go for loads, James, you bet" said Wesley.

"Yeah I am going to help you mate" said James whispering.

"I can't do that, it very nice of you like but" Arthur whispering too.

"Arthur I know how much you like her that why I am doing it and I said I get you together didn't I, don't worry I can afford it"

"Oh alright then" said Wesley

"Let's get the bidding going then" said Dumbledore

"Oh James, Thanks mate" Arthur smiling at James.

"Your welcome mate" James returning the smile.

"Our first girl please, Miss Molly Copper" asked Professor McGonagall.

Molly walked in a stood next to Dumbledore, smiling trying pick out Arthur from the crowed.

_Molly was dress in a cream silk dress with red tartan sash hanging from her left shoulder pined at the waist on the right side with a large porch in crusted with diamonds. She did look lovely thought James _Then he saw Arthur with his tongue out of his mouth and slavering all over the tablecloth over Molly.

"Right we will start the bid of at 50 Bronze nuts shall we" asked Dumbledore

"100" said Arthur

"200 gallons" said Amos Diggory at a huflepuff table.

"What does he want" said Sirius talking to his mates.

James nudged Arthur on the shoulder to carry on

"250gallons"shouted Arthur.

"What are you doing James," asked Rumus quietly

"Buying Molly for Arthur" said James whispering to him back

"300 gallons" said Diggory

James nodded to Arthur to continue.

"400" said shouting Arthur

"James your going to far" asking Remus

"No I am not I promise Remus, trust me" James whispering

"Any more Mr. Diggory" said Dumbledore

"No sir," said Amos Diggory shaking his head

"Alright, going once, going twice sold for 400 gallons" Dumbledore banging the hamper on his desk.

"Miss Copper can go sit next to Mr.Weasley Please" said Dumbledore asking Molly.

Molly when smiling all the way to our table and were we made room so she could sit next to Arthur.

"Hi Arthur" said Molly nearly giggling from excitement.

"Hey Molly" sound very shy Arthur.

"Thanks, J" smiled Arthur.

"Right our next girl Miss Head girl herself Lily Evans" said Dumbledore

In walked in Lily Evans.

"_Wow she was absolute gorgeous a white wild silk dress with dimonty flowers all over it with matching dimonty shoes which made her look like something out of a fairytale. James thought to himself._ All of sudden he felt drips of water on his hand coming from his mouth.

"What shall we say for Lily then" said Dumbledore.

"100 gallons" shout James winking at her.

Lily returned it with a big loving smiling at him.

"150 gallons" shouted Amos

"How many girls do you want Diggory" Sirius shouting very loudly

"Mr. Black please" said Dumbledore calmly

Sirius sat back down in slump into his chair.

"300 gallons" said James trying to keep her, Lily smiling at him

Amos Diggory shuck his head saying no more

"Alright, going once, going twice…."

"500" said Lucius Malfoy sat at the back of the Hall with the rest of the Slytherins

Everyone turned to look at him then back at James

"Anymore Potter!" said Malfoy sarcastically

James shuck his head and looking down at the floor. Lily looked like she could start crying again.

"Alright, going once, going twice sold for 500 gallons" Dumbledore banging the hamper on his desk.

"Miss Evans can go sit next to Mr.Malfoy Please" said Dumbledore asked Lily.

Lily went a walked sadly and sat next to Malfory

_The rest of the girls looked very beautiful but not as stunning as Lily or Molly. James thought_ and summed that the rest of the auction when well, as he wasn't paying any attention. All his attention was on one Lily Evans looking very sad indeed.

**10:00pm**

The dinner and dancing followed the auction the usual stuff for Hogwarts feast every kind of wizard's food and muggle food of course.

Molly and Arthur were talking in whispers, James didn't know what they were saying but they sounded like they were enjoying each others company.

Sirius bought this Lucy from Ravenclaw from the auction so he was tight up, and he didn't know were Peter was. So that left.

"It was a nice thing you did for Arthur and Molly, James" said Remus

"I know" James breathing in deep.

"I am thinking about calling you cupid" asked Remus with a smile.

"I though I might have enough for Lily, and now I can only watch her from a far were she looks miserable dancing with that git" said James looking at them.

"I know James, but he's was only aloud to dance with her." Rebus looking at his mate in sympathy.

"I know it just it should have been me though" James starting staring at the floor.

"Look Prongs cheer up and go to ask her to a dance"

"Okay I will" said James standing up.

James walked over then Table where Lily sat, and found her alone.

"Hi Lily" said James

"Hey James" said Lily looking down at her dress feeling really sad.

"Having a good time?" asked James looking at beautiful princess sat on her own.

"Yeah Potter a real ball this" said Lily a bit sarcastically.

"Where's Malfoy gone?" James sat down next to her

"He's gone to dance with Narcissa Black" Lily breathing heavy

"Oh I see you waiting for him then?"

"No" said a sarcastically Lily

"Oh"

"Why would I want to dance with him?" said Lily

"Will you dance with me then Lily, look I am not that good at dancing, but I would love to dance with you, well actually I am treble at dancing." said James mumbling

"Potter!" shouted Lily

"Sorry Lily." said James staring into stunning green eyes.

"I know how you feel I am really bad at dancing too" said Lily staring at him.

"Lily, would you dance with me, please." said James smiling

"Mmm I don't know" said Lily sarcastically smiling

"Oh " said James look like a little lost puppy.

"Of course I will dance with you Potter, I mean…James" said Lily slowly rising from her chair.

"Great Evans, I mean Lily, Shall we" James stood up and put his hand out to her.

"Yes Please, James" Lily stood up and put her hand in his.

Lily felt magic in her hand when he touched her, the warm felling spread all over right down to the tip of her toes.

James and Lily danced most of the night to fast dances and slow ones. Lily though James liked the slow ones better cause every time she look at him he had the biggest toothy grin on his face, it might because when they slowed dance he got to be close to her.

Lily wasn't complaining though it was quite nice having a gentleman around. He would bring he drink, and when they did sit down Lily said that her were feet hurting and then he started rubbing her feet which made her go blush bright pink.

**11.30pm **

Lily and James were still dancing enjoying each others company when James felt a tap on his shoulder

"Hi James, I am not disturbing you two, I just wanted to say thanks and goodnight mate" Said Arthur smiling with Molly on his arm smiling too.

"Goodnight Lily, me and Arthur are going for a walk under the stars" said Molly whispering in Lily's ear.

"Night, you old weasel, you" said James making Arthur's face bright red.

"Nightly night Molls" said Lily giggling in James arms, making Molly's face bright red.

Molly and Arthur walk fairly quickly out of the Great Hall with Lily and James giggling to each others arms on the dance floor in back ground.

Once Lily and James finished laughing knowing what their friends were going to get up too.

"Shall we have a stroll, James?" said Lily smiling

_Oh my god I am flirting with him, he's never going to say yes thought Lily_.

"Yeah why not let go" Said James retuning the smile.

_Wow maybe she does like me after all though James. _

James and Lily walked out of the Great Hall and out the main doors to the castle, passing snogging couples. The Half moon was gleaming white with it large indentations of quaketers on its surface.

"Wow look at that" asked James looking at the moon.

"I know, is it beautiful, I look at it every night when it out" said Lily looking too.

"I never seam to have time to just look any more" said James staring at Lily, making her blush again.

They walked and talking just about every subject families, Christmases, food, homework, the wizard world and muggle world and their futures.

"I want to be an aurora" said Lily

"You, I can't believe it" said James looking a bit surprised.

"I know, well I wanted to be teacher for charms, But with every thing going on with Lord you know I can't remember his name, your lot can't say his name" said Lily trying to remember.

"Lord Voldmort do you mean" asking James.

"Yeah that's it, you say his name like it doesn't bother you" Lily said sounding impressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all the wizards and witches I have talked to can't even mention him, and the you and you don't even shudder" asking Lily

"Well I am one of a kind" Said James laughing.

"James"

"Yeah well the way I see it, is if he's going to kill me he will. Saying his name or not, isn't going to make mush differences" said James looking at her

"Yeah I guess your right" said Lily looking at him too.

"Wow Lily Evans is saying I am right" James laughing.

"Oh dear look at the time" said James looking at his watch.

**12:30pm**

"Oh dear what were going to do, Argus Filch we catch us and we will have our badges is for this" Said Lily look very sad

"Don't worry Lily I'll us up get upstairs."

"How its impossible Filch will catch us?" said Lily.

"Lily can you keep a secret" said James whispering in her ear.

"Yeah why" Lily asked

Then James pulled out some cloth out of his pocket in his robes that was fluid and slivery grey.

"What's that?" asked Lily look very interested.

"It's an invisibility cloak, we will hide under it, and return to the head common room with no one seeing us" said James.

"Wow, but how are we both going to fit under there" asked Lily smiling.

"Well, we will have to stay close to each other and move together" said James with a big smile.

"I have got idea tight some string around one of our ankles and then will have to stay together" said Lily with flick of her wand hers and James's ankles were tied together.

"Okay let's go" said James getting excited.

Lily and James moved quite well together walking to a rhythm. The stairs were quit tricky. Lily and James couldn't stop laughing with Lily's hand on James hips and James quit ticklish, and as Lily kept ticking him. As they finally made it up to their common room.

"Well I think were safe now" said James taking off the cloak

"Thank you James, that was scary, but the most fun I have ever had" said Lily smiling at him.

"I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did" James not waning to under tight the bit string tight around their ankles

"Well it getting late we better get to bed" said Lily not wanting to leave him.

"Yeah I better uptight us"

"Yeah" said Lily trying very hard to hide her feelings

"I….. Don't really want to, but I have to" said James feeling really sad

James bend down and uptight the string separating them.

"Well goodnight Lils" said James standing back up.

"Yes Goodnight J" said Lily walking to her room.

"Lily….."

"Yes" said Lily looking back at him

"I know you will hate me for this, But I can't resisted to" said James staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"What is it …...?"

Lily couldn't finish her sentences for James kissing her senseless. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her against the wall. James's arms around her waist and stroking her back.

_Wow girls were right he was a great kisser not like she been kiss a lot only from two lad and they were nothing compare to this though Lily. _Feeling tinkles everywhere he touched her.

Lily's lips were working magic, he couldn't let go of her. He was letting his hands do the work exploring her body. She moaned into his ears that sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't hate, you James" said Lily

"Oh good" said James shocked that she stopped as he though she was enjoying it as well

"I kind of lik…. You" said Lily keeping her voice above a whisper.

"Oh really cause I defiantly lik you Lily, I can't stop myself" said James looking at her

"I really do like you Potter" said Lily nearly giggling.

"Well I Like you too Evans" said James smiling

Then Lily kissed him again.

"Oh Lily"

"Well it getting late I guess we better get some sleep" said Lily not wanting to leave him.

"Yeah we better" said James sadly

"There's always tomorrow if you want too." Said Lily not wanting to leave him.

"Well could go to hogmade if you want to, we can spend the day together"

"I can't I have to homework to do in the library" Said Lily looking sad.

"Well I got work to do as well so why don't we study in the morning and have the rest of the today in hogmade.If you want too." Said James.

"I would like too" Lily blushing

"Great see you tomorrow then Lily I guess" said James starring into her lovely green eyes.

"James I though you didn't study" asked Lily.

"Of course I study, you just never see it that's all" said James sadly

"Well I will tomorrow won't I" Lily smiling at him

"Yeah I guess you will" James returning the smile.

"Good night James" Lily reaching for her door.

Then James kissed her again Lily couldn't feel her toes when they stoped.

"Night Lily" smiled James going for his door.

Lily walked into her room and ran and jumped on her big queen sized bed and started to giggled

"Wow!" said Lily


	10. Chapter 10

**Taken For the Highest Bidder**

**Chapter 10**

**The morning after**

Lily woke up next morning lying in bed, thinking of the hidden feelings she didn't think she had, wanting him to do things she never done before, Last night she would have done them all with him and the scariest part was she wanted too.

James was a prefect gentleman to her all night, and said he wanted to be close to her but only hug her and kiss her, that kiss it was pure magic.

"Wow." "That word again James"

How it rolled off her tongue just thinking about him was wonderful, but spending the whole day with him was another matter how was she going to keep under wraps doing home work together and then going to hogmade.

Lily looked over to her clock on the dresser

"Oh dear it's gone past nine I missed breakfast and probley James"

_There it was again that word. _

Lily got up and started to get ready and dressed then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Lily shouts towards the door

"_I hope it not James I am not dressed" Lily though to her self _

"It's me Molly, Lils" Molly said behind the door

"Oh its you Mol" Lily unlocking the door.

"Where you was at breakfast, Miss early bird, you are usually there before the plates or any food"

"I sorry Moll, But I over slept" Lily rubbing her eyes.

"Lily what's with you, It's one thing not turn up to breakfast, But you never call me Mol is other thing, what is it, and you never smile like that" said Molly sitting on the bed.

"It happened Moll." Lily smiling from ear to ear

"What has Lily, no don't tell me, and let me guess"

"Prefect score on a test" said Molly thinking

Lily gave her a funny look

"No that wrong, Its Lily Evans we're taking about."

"Molly" said Lily getting impastation.

"I know you kissed James Potter" Molly smiled

"How did you know?" Lily looking shocked

"Lily this is Hogwarts news spreads fast specially news like that Evans and Potter snoging and the both of them don't turn up for breakfast"

"Both, Do you mean James didn't have breakfast ether"

"Nope, he didn't, Arthur has been looking for him all morning"

"Why is he looking for him" Lily though.

"Oh that is the most romantic thing of all" Molly said dreamy.

"What are you talking about Molly?"

"Well, James helped Arthur pay for me to go out me at the dance. Because my Arthur was a bit nerves to ask me, and now cause of James I am officially Arthur new girlfriend" Molly jumping up and down

"Oh Molly I am so pleased for you" Lily happy for her friend.

"I just hoped that I and James were as happy. I wished he bought me at the dance, and whole night together instead of only few hours." Lily sound sad

"What do you mean Lily? James would have, but he didn't bring enough money with him the idea happen while dance was starting, believe me he wanted to more than just buy you"

"Oh" Lily blushing bright red.

"But who told you all this" said Lily

"Oh Black and Lupin, of course Arthur too, at breakfast" Molly looking at Lily.

"Right I guess I can stop guessing if he still likes me then" Lily looking dreamy

"What do you mean likes you, I think he loves you?"

"Yeah maybe"

"What are you going to do then Evans, Stay in bed or go find him?"

Lily didn't say anything but it was clear what she going to do by the look on her face.

Lily showered and changed in jeans and pale green top and went to look for James

She had slow walk to the Quidditch Field, but no James.

_I wonder where he is she thought to herself._

On the way back to Hogwarts she saw Sirius Black and Arthur Wesley coming toward her.

"Hey Evans, Have you finished have your wicked way with my mate yet" shouted Sirius.

"What do you mean Black?"

"I mean where's Prongs I haven't seen him all morning, what did you do to him?"

"I haven't seen him ether, I am looking for him."

"We haven't see him ether" said Sirius wondering what happed to his best mate

"What happen last night then? When me and Molly left you and James?" said Arthur

"Well, not like any of your business, but we when for walk then we when back to the head common room and when to sleep" Lily looking at bewilder faces.

"I mean in are own rooms" shouted Lily

"Oh" said both Sirius and Arthur

"So you haven't seen him then?" said Sirius

"No I haven't" Lily getting really angry

"Okay calm down Evans. Now where have you looked" said Sirius

"Well just Quidditch field so far"

"We look the great hall and the commen room and boys room"

_Where could he be. Alright your James Potter where could I be. Wait minute the Library. We said we would meet there do some work together. Okay right I need to see him before they do. I have idea. _

"I am going to Library to do some homework you to keep looking for him and then let me know when to you find him" Lily trying not to smile

"Alright Evans, but I can't go into library I have reputation to keep, Arthur can go in though." Said Sirius.

Lily walked into the library with her books and papers. Looking though all columns of books on each aisle trying to find him. Then finally giving up she sat down at her favorite table.

The old table and chairs where placed near end of library where student bailey came under section of books that all ripped and tatted. Dating back from students who left Hogwarts centuries ago, well that was Lily guessing anyway. Spiders made homes in the empty places between the books it was like the place had been forgotten. When the sun shone though dirty windows, you could see that dust that made it home here on every surface.

Lily cleared the top with tissue she found in her pocket and start to work. This place although bit dirty and dusty was perfect place where you could be alone in Hogwarts

It was quite and you could work in peace.

Although it was quite to day Lily felt if someone or something was sat opposite her but nothing was there. Lily reached out in fount of her and she felt something smooth like silk and the she remembered last night how James pulled out from his robes and show her the invisibility cloak how it felt silky.

Lily started to pull the silky material then under the tabled feet appeared from nowhere the she pulled bit more and more and under the cloak was James Potter.

James was fast a sleep sat at the table laid across his books. Lily smiled and herself how he looked so cute when he was a sleep so peacefully.

"James wake up" Lily touched his shouted to wake him up, He didn't move.

"James it's me Lily, James wake up." he stilled didn't move.

"POTTER!" Lily shouted.

James woke with a start and nearly jumped off the table. The Spiders ran in fear from the sound of James's books and papers hitting the floor with wave of flying dust across the floor.

"Lily?" James started rubbing his eyes, trying to recover from the fright.

"James, where have you been all morning. I have been looking for you" Lily passing his cloak back to him across the table.

"Oh sorry, Lily. I couldn't sleep much last night, so I though make an early start I had so much work to do, and wanted so much to Hogsmade with you I thought I get started." James trying to put the cloak back in his robes.

"What time did you start this morning?" Lily looked at James with bags under his eyes.

"Oh about 5 I think. I got up and dressed, when to kitchen had bit of breakfast then here" said James yawing.

"Why where you using the invisibility cloak for then?"

"Oh so I could sneak into the library and not be disturbed, it very hard to find nice quite place in Hogwarts you know."

"I know what you mean, okay let's start then. What subject do you want to do first then" Lily helping cleaning his books of the dust collects on the floor.

"Well let's start with potions and work from that" said James staring at his huge essay taking much of the table up and slowly breathing out.

"Alright then" Lily trying not to laugh at James faces looking sadly at the big pile papers his side of the table.

Lily and James started to work helping each other though every piece homework using most of there ink up. Though most of it laughing and joking with each other.

"Okay I have finished, how about you Lily?" James started leaning back on his chair legs.

"Almost…. There I am done. What time is it? " said Lily folding her book away.

"4:30." James said seeing his watch. "Oh I guess it to late to go hogsmade now." James said disappointed.

"I am sorry James I was looking forward to hogsmade spending the day with you" Lily trying to smile. "But if it makes you feel better I have never had boyfriend sit with me though the whole day in a library and not get bored, and I know it does mean a lot but this best date been on in long while."

"Really" said James looking up at her with small smile creping his face.

"Really, I mean it" said Lily

"And that other thing you said did you mean that too"

"What thing" though Lily

"Where you said never had boyfriend spend the day with you sat doing homework together" said James reaching for Lily hand across the table.

"Why are you offering to fill that job, James" Lily putting her hand in his.

"Lily sweetheart I have been trying to fill that job in for nearly 7 years now" said James stoking Lily's soft face.

"Oh I guess you have. The question is then will still have me as your girlfriend" Lily moving closer to him. James didn't answer the question.

The end the library was yet again quite the only noise came from the snogging couple, holding each other.

_**The End**_

_You and I know the end of this story if you are a loyal Harry Potter Fan. _


End file.
